


A Simple Twist of Fate

by GoddessofWisdom



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofWisdom/pseuds/GoddessofWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, a young woman with a painful past, is trying to move on with her life while on vacation in the U.S. While visiting Boston, she meets actor, Chris Evans. Unphased by his career, she begins a simple, yet rewarding friendship him. When it's time for her to return home, they both realize their friendship might be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris plugged his headphones into his ears and pulled up his favourite Led Zeppelin song on his iPod. Pulling his cap a little lower over his forehead, he continued walking down the sidewalk. This had become his daily routine now that filming was finished and he had some downtime back home in Boston. He needed that morning jolt of energy and there was nothing like strolling through town to Cafe Madeleine to get some coffee and a bagel, on a quiet, easy morning like this.

As he approached the little bistro, he spotted a young woman standing outside, staring through the window. At first he thought she was looking at the mouth-watering pastries but then he realized she had a glassy-eyed look, almost as though she was lost in thought or possibly, just plain lost. 

Chris passed behind her and glanced over his shoulder at her. Dammit! The gentleman in him needed to make sure she was alright. He chuckled in his mind: it was what Steven Rogers would do. He took a couple steps back towards her but she still didn’t move.

“Hi,” he called out, bending his head to peer at her face. “Are you okay?” he continued. 

He saw the change in her face and eyes as she snapped out of her trance and turned to him. “Oh, hi,” she replied, suddenly realizing she had been doing nothing but staring into a bakery’s window for the past few minutes.

Chris was a little shocked when she turned to face him. He didn’t expect her to be so pretty. She was Indian, with long, straight, black hair and almond-shaped dark eyes. Her thick lashes framed those eyes and he noticed immediately that when she blinked, they brushed against the tops of her cheeks. He couldn’t see much of her figure bundled under all those sweaters and jacket but she was short and seemingly not stick-thin. He hated women who were stick-thin. 

She cut the silence, “Wait, aren’t you...”

“Captain America? Yeah, I am,” he replied quickly. He was accustomed to that question.

“Actually, I was going to say ‘Chris Evans’ but if you identify with the Cap more, then that’s great,” she laughed. 

Chris turned mildly red. He needed to remember that he and Captain America were not one and the same. He cracked a smile, seeing the gentle humour of the situation. 

The girl put her hand out. “I’m Kate.” He took the tiny, light brown hand into his. It was warm and soft and was almost covered completely by his large hand as he gently shook it.  
He turned the focus back to her. “Are you okay? You seemed a little lost for a moment there.”

Kate shrugged. “I just have a lot on my mind but I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” she replied then turned back to the bakery’s window. She pointed to the decadent pastries which were laid out on platters and tiers. “These look awesome. Have you ever tried this place?”

“Best treat shop in town,” Chris grinned. He walked to the other side of her and pointed to the pain au chocolat. “Especially that!”

Kate let out a slight groan. “Looks like 800 calories of pure bliss,” she said, laughing. 

“Wanna go in?” he asked.

“Is there any other option when something looks that good?” she responded and led the way to the door. Chris pushed forward a little bit to hold the door open for her. As she passed near him, he could smell the berry scent of her hair. That scent always sent him wild. “Thanks,” she whispered as she stepped past him into the bakery.

“Morning, Chris!” a middle-aged woman from behind the counter called out. Chris raised his hand and waved his greeting. He directed Kate to a table near the window and a red-haired kid, wearing an apron came over to take their order. 

“Hey, Chris. Usual?” he asked, already beginning to write down the presumed order on his notepad.

“Yeah,” Chris answered, while taking off his cap. He looked at Kate. “Pain au chocolat for you?”

Kate nodded and added, “And a decaf coffee. Thanks.” She smiled at the guy who took their order and looked out the window, while shrugging out of her huge jacket and unwinding her dark purple scarf from around her neck. She placed them on the empty chair next to her. 

Chris couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her smile was mesmerizing. He glanced over her sweater clad body. She was perfect. Petite but voluptuous. He didn’t notice how long her hair really was before but now he saw it reached below her waist. 

It almost surprised him that she wasn’t starstruck by him. Most women usually grinned themselves into silliness when they met him. This girl knew who he was but didn’t seem to care. He liked that. 

“Are these all townhouses?” Kate asked, breaking the silence and motioning to the buildings across the street. 

“Most of them,” Chris replied. “A few of them have small businesses and offices.” He still couldn’t take his eyes off her but if he kept staring, she would notice and he didn’t want her to feel awkward.

“Where are you from?” he asked.

Kate grinned. “Ever heard of Trinidad?”

Chris nodded. “The Caribbean?” he asked. “You’re a long way from home.” He folded his arms on the table and leant in. He caught a whiff of that berry scent again.

Kate chuckled. “I’m on vacation. I came with a couple friends and the plan was to go from New York to Vegas but Vegas isn’t my thing. I told them to go on without me and I’d meet them back in New York in a few days. I came here because I wanted to see the architecture of Boston.”

Chris was intrigued. This girl gave up Vegas for architecture. Not many people would pass on the pomp and glam of Vegas to look at old houses and buildings. He loved Boston. Every chance he got, he came back. L.A. was just a place for working. Boston was home. He had his agent on the alert for any movies and scripts which were set in Boston just so he could stay close to home.

“Any suggestions about places I should see before I leave?” Kate asked, as the waiter came over with their order. She kindly smiled at him again. “Thank you,” she said quietly when he placed the final plate on the table. The red-haired kid nodded and smiled back. Chris watched with amusement in his eyes. Usually, Darren was a grouch. Now, he was actually smiling. Darren never smiled. This girl was infectious.

Kate turned her attention back to Chris as he answered, counting the places off on his fingers, “Well, let’s see. There’s The Museum of Fine Arts, the Boston Public Garden, The African Meeting House and the Trinity Church.”

She laughed. “I guess I’m gonna be busy tomorrow.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later, the pair emerged from the café. Neither of them had realized just how much time was spent talking until Chris got a phone-call from his mother and they noticed it was after 1pm.

“It was great meeting you and thanks for everything,” Kate said, holding out her hand. 

Chris took it and shook. ‘This can’t be it,’ he screamed in his mind. 

“No problem,” was all he could manage to say aloud.

“Bye.” Kate smiled and began walking down the pavement.

“Hey!” the voice escaped his throat before he had the chance to stop himself. Kate stopped and turned to him. ‘Okay, you got her to stop, now what, genius?’ Chris walked up to her. Usually, he had no problem talking to girls but this one was different. She was totally different. She was so self-assured, humble, kind, sweet… he could go on and on.

“Umm… about tomorrow… are you up for company?” he asked, his palms were sweating profusely.

Kate smiled, “That’d be great but I don’t want to interfere with your plans. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Chris shrugged and looked down at his sneakers, “Not really. I could show you some of my favourite spots.”

Kate looked up at him. “Okay,” she said, agreeing with that beautiful smile.

“Alright,” Chris replied, trying to hide his nervous grin. “I’ll pick you up around 10.”

Kate scribbled her hotel room’s phone number on a leaflet from her notebook and handed it to him. “Call me if there’s a change in plans.”

They exchanged goodbyes again and each went their separate way. Chris was smitten. He knew he shouldn’t be because this girl was from Trinidad but he’d never met anyone like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris pulled up infront of Kate’s hotel at 9:50am. He contemplated going into the lobby and asking the receptionist to call up to her room but decided against it. He wasn’t going to make a big deal out of this. It wasn’t a date. Just two people hanging out and sightseeing. Looking at the number on the leaflet of paper, he punched it into his cellphone. It rang twice before a cheerful, feminine voice answered.

“Hello?” 

Chris was expecting her to answer so why did he feel so nervously excited when she did? Man, he needed to take it down. Why did she make him so anxious? “Um… hi, it’s Chris. I’m parked in front your hotel.”

“Great! I’ll be down in two minutes,” Kate announced, with a hint of excitement in her voice too.

Chris got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. Leaning against the white, Lexus ES, he rubbed his palms along his thighs: something he did when he was nervous. He kept glancing at the doors of the building keenly. And suddenly, there she was. If this was a movie, the romantic music would have been cued at the sight of her. Chris swore he saw everything in slow motion as she walked towards the car. She was dressed warmly in an over-sized, pearly-coloured sweater, black leggings and ankle booties. A red-knitted beret covered the top of her head and her long, dark hair hung in gentle curls around and over her shoulders. Across her voluptuous chest hung a small, brown cross-body bag. The only makeup he could see was a berry-coloured gloss on her lips. God, she looked good.

Clearing his throat, Chris stood aside and opened the door for her to get into the car. “Hi,” Kate said, flashing him a smile as she slipped into the seat. 

“Hey…” he replied. He felt so awkward. ‘Shit! Pull it together, man!’ he screamed in his mind. He closed the door gently and walked around to the driver’s side. Very soon, they were driving down the street towards The Museum of Fine Arts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I've never been to Boston or to its museums so please excuse any mistakes I may have made in terms of locations.

Kate was thoroughly enjoying the collections of prints and drawings at the museum and strangely enough, so was Chris. Even though he liked art, he was never motivated to seek it out at a museum before. In the past, when he visited The Museum of Fine Arts, he usually just went along to accompany one of his sisters and her kids. This time, it was almost as though he was seeing the collections for the first time through Kate’s eyes.

Ever so often, when she was looking intently at some piece or the other, Chris would take the opportunity to stare at her. He noticed her nuances like how her nose crinkled when she was watching something with deep concentration. He saw the tiniest beauty mark on her upper, right cheek. He smiled at how she absent-mindedly tapped her fingers against the railings while reading the plaques next to each piece. When she talked, she drew him right in with her knowledge and passion about the artwork. Her enunciation was impeccable. She had a Trinidadian accent but because she spoke so well, he barely noticed it.

Her hair had a mind of its own. Although straight, it curled easily at the ends, sometimes even curling as it rolled against her sweater when she turned her head. He couldn’t help but notice her ample behind. He liked big butts. This girl was proportioned like a Coca-cola bottle. Large, full breasts, a small waist and a round, fancy ass. Physically, she was a goddess. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he learned that she had hourglass measurements.

Chris kept his fists balled tightly in his jacket’s pockets as they walked around. If he took them out, he knew he would want to touch her. He would want to place his hand on the small of her back. He would want to touch her shoulder and even that wild hair. That’s just who he was: a touchy guy. It was also how he flirted with women who he was interested in. But he couldn’t with this girl. She was different. Sure they were talking and had a great rapport going. It would have been so simple to show interest but because she was heading back to Trinidad in five days, he knew he shouldn’t.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chris and Kate sat on one of the park benches, people-watching and enjoying the scenery and their hot-dogs. Chris was laughing because the hot dog was almost a foot long and on a dare, Kate agreed to finish the entire thing. She was barely a quarter of the way through when she began to sweat in the biting, chilly breeze. 

“I… can’t…” she murmured, through her chewing. She took a long swallow and sighed. “Usually, food isn’t a problem for me. I have a very voracious appetite.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at the term ‘voracious appetite’. If only she knew what he was thinking. He chuckled and pushed the thought out of his mind. “So, what do you want to do next?” he asked, crumpling up his hot dog wrapper and dunking it into the nearby bin. 

“Well, after a meal like this, I doubt I’ll be able to do much. How about we do something that involves sitting?” she groaned as she struggled to take another bite of her sandwich.   
Chris grinned as a tiny droplet of water struck him on his cheek. “Looks like it going to rain,” he announced, wiping away the bead of moisture and looking up at the sky. Dark clouds congregated overhead, threatening immediate rainfall. 

Kate glanced up just as a fat raindrop hit her square on the eye. “Ow!” she cried. Chris realized what happened and doubled over in laughter. 

“Come on, let’s get out of this,” he managed to say, when his teasing subsided. He took Kate by the hand and they ran to the car parked near the curb. They had barely closed the doors when the downpour began. It was white rain. They could hardly see three feet in front of them. Chris started the car and turned up the heat. “Where to?” he asked, peering out at the dismal weather.

Kate pursed her lips and squinted, testing how far she could see out into the rain. “I guess back to the hotel,” she answered, sitting back with a sigh. “Is the weather always like this?”

“How? Unpredictable and torrential?” he asked. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

Kate smiled. “I like it,” she said quietly. 

Chris stared at her. She looked so sweet and peaceful, sitting there, looking out at the rain, rubbing her bare fingers together to keep them warm.

“Here,” he said, cautiously leaning over, taking her hands in his and placing them near the vents of the heater. Her hands were so tiny, soft and delicate. He didn’t want to let them go but he was afraid holding them too long would scare her.

“How about we go back to my loft? Make some hot chocolate and play video games or watch a movie or something?” he asked.

Kate looked at him. “I really don’t want to intrude,” she replied then turned her head away shyly and quickly.

“It’s no intrusion, Kate. I’d be glad for the company,” Chris answered, genuinely.

Kate bit her lip. And Chris would give anything to know what was going through her mind. Silence filled the car for a minute before she responded.

“Okay. But do you promise to let me know when I’ve worn out my welcome?” she asked.

Chris nodded. He highly doubted this girl was capable of wearing out her welcome anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris began to feel nervous again as he pulled into the car port below his loft. For a moment, he started interrogating himself. Usually, when he brought a girl back to his apartment, it was for other things. Not hanging out. He really liked Kate. He barely knew her but he could tell she was a gentle soul. The epitome of ‘lady’. He didn’t know many Boston ladies or Los Angeles ladies. Many of them were quite tom-boyish or too high-strung for him. Usually, he appreciated a girl who could rock a ponytail and sweats, drink beer and be an avid supporter at baseball games... and he used to think that was his type but Kate had him questioning all those things. She was so different - so well put together, kind, soft-spoken, elegant, educated, passionate. If this was the kind of woman the Caribbean was breeding, he needed to move there.

Kate began unbuckling her seatbelt when Chris told her to stay put and that he’d get the door. He jumped out and walked around the front of the car, pulling open the passenger door and giving Kate his hand to help her out of the vehicle. Kate smiled. He’d been getting doors for her all day long. The men she knew weren’t that chivalrous anymore.  
“Home, sweet home,” he said and motioned towards a small staircase on the left of the port. Kate walked up ahead with Chris behind her. When they got to the door, Chris opened it with an automated key-card and held it open for her. 

Entering the room, Kate could immediately tell it was indeed a bachelor pad. She chuckled. All the furnishings were dark mohaghany and oak. It was a very large studio loft. A large king-sized bed lay off to the far left, along a wall of windows which overlooked a bay. The only sectioned off area was the bathroom. To the right were sofa seatings and a coffee table facing a massive flat-screen television. Next to that was a staircase leading down into a kitchen, dining area and what appeared to be a work-space littered with scripts and a couple laptops. Kate assumed that’s where Chris wrote or read most of his screenplays.

“Nice,” she said, turning to face him. She slid her beret off her head and took off her crossbody bag and laid them on a nearby sofa. Chris followed suit and took off his jacket.   
“How about that hot chocolate first?” he asked, motioning to the staircase. Kate walked down to the kitchen but stopped when a picture of Chris, and what seemed like his family, caught her eye.

“Is this your Mom?” Kate asked, as Chris opened the cupboards and took out the tin of cocoa. He nodded. “She’s beautiful. So are your sisters. And well, your brother is a handsome devil.”

Chris laughed, “Scott would be tickled by your compliment.”

Kate moved over to the the island of the kitchen. “How can I help?” She asked.

Chris nodded towards an overhead cabinet. “You can grab two mugs.”

Kate opened the doors and suddenly began laughing. Chris looked across at her, a little bit puzzled. She pulled out a mug with him dressed as Captain America on it.

“Really?” she asked, barely containing herself. “Isn’t this the definition of narcissism?”

Chris blushed. “Well, you know… I got it free and didn’t have the heart to throw it out,” he retorted.

Kate sobered up from her giggles and took that and an elephant shaped mug over to the island. She sat on one of the bar stools and watched Chris as he combined ingredients in a saucepan on the stove.

A few minutes later, Chris came over and poured the decadent drink into the mugs. Kate could smell the rich cocoa and cinnamon aroma rising from the cup placed before her. She wrapped her fingers around the mug and let the warmth of the hot drink penetrate through the ceramic to heat her up.

“So…” Chris ventured. “Tell me. What’s your story?”

Kate looked up at him, puzzled. “What do yo mean?”

Chris walked around the island and sat on the bar-stool next to her. “I mean, when I met you yesterday, you were lost in thought. Seems like something was on your mind. What was it?” he asked, gently, not trying to push but he wanted to get to know her.

Kate’s eyes fell and she stared intently at the hot chocolate before her. “It’s nothing big, really…” she began slowly. Chris wasn’t even sure she would continue after a few seconds passed of her being silent.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him and just let it out. “I’m thinking of having a baby.” She waited for his reaction.

Chris was the one to be puzzled now. “Wait a minute. Are you married?” he asked, suddenly on the alert that maybe he misread the entire situation.

Kate shook her head. “No! What? No! Oh my goodness. You think I’m married?” Suddenly, she burst out laughing. When she composed herself, she continued. “I’m not married. I was in a relationship but that ended three years ago. I haven’t met anyone since who was worth being with… but now that I’m thirty-two, I was thinking of having a baby, by myself. Well, not by myself… you know what I mean...”

Chris was just relieved that she was single. “Umm… yeah, I know what you mean. But Kate, you’re young and smart and…” he hesitated before venturing further with, “and beautiful. You shouldn’t have a problem getting a nice guy.”

Kate chuckled. “That’s easier said than done,” she replied. “Anyway, let’s forget about this conversation. Didn’t you say you had some games? Do you have Borderlands?”

Chris nodded. He would have liked to ask her some more questions but he knew she wasn’t up for talking about it. 

“Yeah, upstairs,” he indicated and followed her up the staircase to the game console.


End file.
